This invention relates generally to wet suits as used by surfers, boardsailers, divers and swimmers and other aquatic sports; and more particularly it concerns such a suit the trunk of which is free of constraint as is normally imposed by a zipper or other connector.
Contemporary wet suits are constructed to have a vertical zipper at the suit back, to enable the wearer to easily step into or out of the suit when the zipper is down, i.e. unzipped; however, such zippers are not stretchable, and they impose undesired constraint when the wearer tries to bend over, forwardly, thus, the stretchable feature of such suits is defeated during such bending. There is need for a wet suit which overcomes this problem or difficulty, and which enables the wearer to freely move and bend, in all directions and which is of simple, unitary construction.